Secretos
by sky d
Summary: Todas las personas guardamos cosas para nosotros, que no deseamos compartir con nadie pase lo que pase.Pero que sucede cuando accidentalmente son descubiertos. Max y Tyson se dan cuanta de que Kai responde a caulquier pregunta cuando esta dormido
1. Secretos

NEGACIÓN: los personajes de BEYBLADE no me pertenecen.

**SECRETOS**

**-**

Todas las personas guardamos cosas para nosotros, que no deseamos compartir con nadie pase lo que pase. Son recuerdos, experiencias o vivencias que con el tiempo hemos acumulado, algunos de ellos pueden ser alegres, otros vergonzosos o tristes. Los secretos son nuestros, si queremos compartirlos lo hacemos con persona que queremos y confiamos. No a cualquiera se le revelan.

Pero qué pasa cuando "accidentalmente" son descubiertos.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

El torneo había llegado a su fin con la derrota de BEGA y la tranquilidad reinaba en el mundo del beyblade. Como agradecimiento todos los chicos fueron invitados a unas pequeñas mini vacaciones. Se encontraban viajando rumbo a una hermosa playa de Australia.

Aunque Kai no deseaba ir fue convencido por su equipo, que le suplico hasta que lo hartaron y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Lo único que le consolaba era que también asistían Tala, Spencer y Brian. Así no sería el único que sufriría con este viaje que aparentaba ser muy pesado con tantas personas. Lo que le preocupaba más eran sus heridas de la batalla contra Brooklyn, no se recuperaban y creyó que el clima de la playa le ayudaría a reponerse por completo.

Viajaban en un avión privado cortesía de los Majestic quienes también se sumaban al viaje.

El ruido comenzó justo después del despegue. Todos platicaban, se reían e incluso corrían por los pasillos molestándose. Él no estaba enojado por que estuviesen divirtiéndose, sino porque tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no se le quitaba desde hacía unos días y a pesar que tomaba pastillas para el dolor estas no hacían ningún efecto en él.

El murmullo de las conversaciones poco a poco lo fue desesperando, en ese momento se maldecía así mismo por estar allí. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento le estallaría.

¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto Hilary quien iba sentada junto a él y notaba la palidez en el rostro de su amigo.

Nada – fue su respuesta.

Si necesitas – ella fue interrumpida

Por favor, puedes callarte – trato de ser lo más amable.

_Esto me gano yo por preocuparme por él_ – pensaba la morena mientras veía hacia otro lado.

Pasaron unos minutos y aunque él se acomodaba en su asiento para intentar dormir, el dolor de cabeza se lo impedía.

_En que estaba pensando cuando acepte venir_ – Kai se reclamaba así mismo.

_Parece que le duele la cabeza_ – se preguntaba Hilary – _pero es tan orgulloso que nunca va a admitir que se siente mal. Que puedo hacer para ayudarlo._

Estuvo pensando algunos momentos hasta que se acordó que en su bolsa llevaba algunas pastillas para el dolor. A veces los cólicos menstruales pueden ser muy dolorosos y su mamá le había dado unas pastillas que quitaban cualquier tipo de dolor debido a que la formula era muy fuerte. El único inconveniente es que adormecían a la persona que las tomaba, ya que la relajaban por completo.

Kai – tenía miedo de hablarle, sabía que cuando se molestaba podía ser un poco grosero – antes de que me digas que me calle, se que te sientes mal por la forma en la que estas actuando y…

Gracias por marcar lo obvio – contestaba él molesto.

Lo siento, solo quería decirte que tengo unas pastillas que pueden quitar cualquier tipo de dolor, son muy efectivas.

Esas últimas palabras le interesaron mucho a Kai, quien volteo a mirarla.

Si te interesan puedo dártelas, solo que son muy fuertes y harán que te duermas – Hilary se sentía nerviosa, pensaba que en cualquier momento le diría que no.

Kai suspiro fuertemente, no pedía nada con intentarlo.

Para qué las usas – le pregunto Kai aun escéptico de que esas pastillas fueran una maravilla.

Esta pregunta congelo a Hilary, no podría contarle para que las utilizaba, era un secreto que solo podía compartir con otra chica pero no con él. Si se le decía podía ofenderse o pero aun burlarse de ella.

Para el dolor de cabeza, es que sufro de migraña – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir – pero si no las quieres no hay problema.

Está bien – contesto él, en este momento estaba tan desesperado que intentaría cualquier cosa.

Hilary sonrió y comenzó a buscar las pastillas en su bolsa.

Aquí están – le mostraba la caja – toma, si te duele mucho puedes tomar hasta dos. No es necesario que la tragues, son sublinguales, debes ponerla debajo de la lengua.

Se lo que significa eso – dijo Kai mientras recibía las pastillas – gracias.

Ella observo como él coloco las pastillas debajo de su lengua y esperaba mientras estas hacían efecto.

Kai pensó que no servirían de mucho, pero se sorprendió cuando comenzaba a sentirse relajado y poco a poco el ruido no le molestaba tanto.

_Ella te tenía razón, después veré la manera de agradecerle_ – él se veía mas tranquilo.

Para que te sientas mejor, te dejare solo – dijo Hilary mientras se levantaba del asiento.

Kai solo asistió.

Unos minutos más tarde podía sentir que el sueño lo invadía.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Max estaba trabajando en la tarea de verano, detestaba estar escribiendo mientras los demás se divertían hablando. Pero no podía dejar la tarea y unirse a la plática, ya que esta debía terminarla antes de que del viernes, esta era la condición que sus padres le impusieron para dejarlo ir de vacaciones con sus amigos. Solamente tenía dos días y le faltaba la mitad. Estaba contentado un cuestionario de historia.

¿Año en que se fundó la ONU? – Leía Max – creo que fue en – se quedo pensando un momento – porque tuve que saltarme todas las clases de historia.

Porque la historia es aburrida – le respondió Tyson que estaba sentado junto a él.

Sí, pero necesito ayuda para contestar esto y no traje mi libro de texto – se quejaba Max.

Yo hago la tarea de verano el último día – él no le daba importancia a esas cosas.

Claro, copias todo lo que hizo Kenny, pero si yo no les envió esto a mis padres, no me dejaran disfrutar de estas vacaciones. Ayúdame por favor – le suplicaba a su amigo.

A buen árbol te arrimas – decía Tyson mientras terminaba de comer su bolsa de maní – porque no le preguntas a Kenny

Esta ocupado hablando con Emily – respondió Max

Y Hilary – le dijo Tyson.

No sé, hace rato que se levanto de su asiento y Ray está con Mariah, así que solo me quedas tú – a Max tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de que Tyson lo ayudara, pero aquí más le podría pedir ayuda.

Pues también esta Kai – dijo Tyson.

Le preguntare – Max se encontraba atrás del asiento de Kai así que solo se inclino para acercarse y poder hablar con él.

Oyes Kai, perdón que te moleste pero podrías decirme ¿en qué Año en que se fundó la ONU? – pregunto Max.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Creo que no te escucho – le dijo Tyson – vuelve a preguntarle un poco más fuerte.

Kai sabes en qué año se fundó la ONU – insistió nuevamente el rubio.

El 24 de octubre de 1945 en San Francisco, California y 51 países participaron – respondió para sorpresa de ellos Kai, aunque su voz se escuchaba débil, como si acabara de despertar.

Gracias, ya me acorde – dijo Max alegremente – y también sabes quién es su actual secretario

El actual secretario general es Ban Ki Moon de Corea del Sur, quien asumió dicho cargo el 1 de enero de 2007, reemplazando a Kofi Annan – Kai respondió mecánicamente.

Max siguió haciéndole preguntas y a todas ellas Kai respondía. Lo que llamo la atención de Tyson.

_Desde cuando Kai es tan servicial, aquí hay algo raro_ – pensaba el chico.

Bueno esa fue la última pregunta, gracias por tu ayuda ahora resolveré la tarea de matemáticas. Max leyó el ejercicio en voz alta. Cuando iba comenzar a realizar las operaciones aritméticas, Kai le dio la respuesta.

Max volteo a ver a Tyson sorprendido por la actitud de Kai.

Tyson se levanto de su asiento para poder mirar a su capitán. Se dio cuenta de que este se encontraba dormido.

Max, Max – comenzó a tartamudear – él está dormido.

No puede ser posible si contesto a todas mis preguntas – Max dejo a un lado su cuaderno y se levanto para comprobarlo con sus ojos.

Es extraño – dijo Tyson mientras pasaba su mano por el rosto de su amigo – no sabía que Kai hablase dormido – cuidadosamente sacudió el hombro de su amigo para ver si con eso despertaba, pero él seguía igual.

Ni yo – respondió Max – tal vez se acaba de dormir

A ver hagamos una prueba – Tyson sonreía maliciosamente – Kai, cuál es la fecha de cumpleaños de Max

22 de febrero – Kai no tardo en dar la respuesta.

Y el cumpleaños de Tyson – dijo Max para corroborar la teoría de que hablaba dormido.

5 de julio – volvió a responder Kai.

No puedo creerlo, si habla dormido – dijo Tyson – y lo mejor es que contesta lo que le preguntamos

Creo que lo correcto sería dejarlo, imagínate lo que nos haría si se entera que sabemos su secretos – decía Max.

Secretos – repitió Tyson – nunca has querido saber lo que Kai esconde. Siempre tan misterioso.

Sí, pero – Max también se moría de ganas por saber más de Kai

Pero que – le dijo Tyson – esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tenemos para saber los secretos que guarda Kai, solo piénsalo. El chico perfecto, debe ocultar muchas cosas vergonzosas. Que jamás nos va a contar.

Ok, pero no abusemos de esto, porque si despierta podía – Max no quiso terminar la frase – Solo tenemos que ser cuidadosos

Que le podemos preguntar – decía Tyson.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo.

Si ustedes estuvieran en el lugar de Tyson y Max. Que le preguntarían a Kai.

Espero sus sugerencias.


	2. Este será nuestro secreto

Capítulo 2

"**Este será nuestro secreto"**

-

Es extraño – dijo Tyson mientras pasaba su mano por el rosto de su amigo – no sabía que Kai hablase dormido – cuidadosamente sacudió el hombro de su amigo para ver si con eso despertaba, pero él seguía igual.

**No puedo creerlo, Kai habla dormido** – dijo Tyson emocionado por lo que acababan de descubrir – y lo mejor es que contesta todo lo que le preguntamos.

Creo que lo correcto sería no molestarlo, imagínate lo que nos haría si se entera que sabemos su secreto – decía Max mientras regresaba a su asiento, lo último que deseaba era hacer enojar a su capitán.

**¿Secretos?** – Repitió Tyson – nunca has querido saber lo que Kai esconde. Siempre con su actitud tan misteriosa pareciera que oculta algo muy grande – él se acerco a Max necesitaba convencerlo.

Sí, pero – Max también se moría de ganas por saber más de Kai.

Pero que – le dijo Tyson – esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tenemos para saber los secretos que guarda Kai, solo piénsalo un momento. El chico perfecto, debe ocultar muchas cosas vergonzosas. Que jamás nos va a contar.

Ok, pero no abusemos de esto, porque si despierta podía – Max no quiso terminar la frase – Solo tenemos que ser cuidadosos, no se los digamos a los demás, debe de ser nuestro secreto.

Ésta bien, lo que digas. Pero que le podemos preguntar – decía Tyson.

No lo sé – el pequeño rubio se rascaba la cabeza.

Haber pensemos un poco – Tyson llevo su mano al mentó – siempre he querido saber…

¿Sí? – Max pregunto al ver que su amigo se había quedado callado.

Tyson se quedo un momento pensando y la expectativa de Max aumentaba.

¿Cuál será su comida favorita?

Esa era tu pregunta, debí imaginarlo. Tú no puedes pensar en otra cosa.

Por lo menos se me ocurrió algo

Yo pensaba preguntarle por que siempre es tan serio, estas si es una buena pregunta.

Bueno, mejor no discutamos y comencemos a preguntarle lo primero que se nos ocurra

No es mala idea

Lástima que no tengo una cámara de video, me gustaría preservar este momento.

Yo tengo una cámara – dijo Max mientras se apuraba a revisar su mochila –aquí esta.

Dámela – Tyson se la arrebató de las manos – como fue mi idea yo la usare

Pero es mía.

No seas envidioso

Mejor comencemos antes de que me arrepienta de hacer esto – ya no se veía seguro de seguir adelante, temía que Tyson echará a perder todo.

Los dos cuidadosamente se acercaron a Kai. Él se veía muy relajado mientras dormía.

Tyson prendió la cámara y comenzó a grabar.

Hoy hemos hecho un gran descubrimiento que podría cambiar la historia, tal y como la conocemos – hablaba Tyson – es tan grande que se podría comparar con la llegada del hombre a la luna o la invención de…

Ya no exageres y comienza de una vez – Max se preguntaba por qué Tyson seguía siendo su amigo.

Comenzar que – se escucho la voz de otra persona.

Hola Ray – lo saludaba Tyson mientras lo grababa – sonríe a la cámara por favor.

Que están haciendo ustedes dos, si despiertan a Kai yo no voy a intervenir para ayudarlos.

Tyson y Max se miraron y comenzaron a reírse

¿Qué es lo gracioso? – la risa de sus amigos le resultaba extraña, como si escondieran algo.

Nada – respondieron los dos, sin dejar de reír.

Sé que están planeando algo malo – con su mirada analizaba los gestos de Tyson y Max.

Nosotros, me ofenden tus palabras – Tyson hablaba dramáticamente mientras seguía grabando – no puedo creer, que tú… tú uno de mis mejores amigos piense mal de mí.

¿Entonces para qué es la cámara? Y ya deja de enfócame con ella – Ray puso su mano en la lente.

Estamos grabando el interior del avión para que – Max no podía decir mentiras, lo descubrían fácilmente ya que comenzaba a entrelazar sus dedos y desviaba su mirada.

Los padres de Max no se pierdan nada de estas pequeñas hermosas vacaciones – Tyson trato de a completar la idea de su amigo.

Claro y yo nací ayer – Ray no creía ninguna de sus palabras.

Pues te ves muy grande – Tyson trataba de hacerse el chistoso mientras le hacia una toma de acercamiento.

Mejor díganme lo que están planeando antes de que yo pierda la paciencia.

Está bien – suspiro derrotado Max – y Tyson deja de grabarme.

Es que no quiero perderme nada.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Ray – porque tanto misterio con ustedes.

Lo que pasa es que estaba haciendo mi tarea y entonces yo… – Max planeaba contar toda la historia pero fue interrumpido por un impaciente Tyson.

En pocas palabras descubrimos que Kai habla dormido.

Eso no es raro, muchas personas lo hacen – Ray creía que sus amigos estaban exagerando como siempre.

Y contestan cualquier pregunta que le hagan – hablo Tyson con todo de misterio

¿Qué? – No entendía de lo que ellos hablaban – ¿Cómo que responde a cualquier pregunta? Eso es imposible.

Es verdad – respondió Max

Si no nos crees, sólo mira – Tyson enfoco la cámara a Kai y pregunto.

Kai, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

Pero él no contestaba.

Lo ven, ustedes dos están locos.

Sólo espera un momento – insistió Max.

Ray ya no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo con las locuras de ellos dos, así que mejor se dio la vuelta para regresar con Mariah.

Me gusta comer muchas cosas, es difícil decidirme por una pero…

Está hablando Kai – volteo a verlo – debe ser una broma. Como lo convencieron para que les ayudara.

Shhh – lo calló Tyson – no lo interrumpas.

Adoro la comida Italia, la pasta es mi favorita.

Ray se veía muy sorprendido.

Ya dejen de jugar y Kai no se cómo te prestaste a esta broma.

Que no es ninguna broma – alzo la voz Tyson, llamando la atención de otros.

Baja la voz Tyson, no debes llamar la atención de todos – decía Max molesto.

La culpa la tiene Ray por no creerme.

Ray, te estamos diciendo la verdad, mira – Max delicadamente movió el hombro de Kai pero este no hacía nada, seguía en la misma posición – vez está profundamente dormido.

Además, crees que Kai nos ayudaría hacer una broma. Recuerda es KAI, chico antipático, frío, odioso, creído, no habla con nadie…

Ya entendí el punto – dijo Ray – pero aun no puedo creerlo. Kai respondiendo cualquier pregunta mientras duerme, si a penas quiere saludarnos cuando está despierto.

Por favor, no le digas a nadie – suplicaba Max – además todo fue idea de Tyson.

Yo… si tú fuiste el primero en hacerle preguntas – no dejaría que lo culparan solamente a él.

Ray veía como ellos dos comenzaban a discutir.

Ya, chicos van a despertarlo y así no podremos hacerle más preguntas.

¿Qué? – dijeron los dos

Tú también quieres preguntarle

Pues claro

No se supone que tu eres la conciencia del grupo, que debes detenernos cuando vamos a cometer una locura – Max estaba desconcertado.

Lo sé, pero esta es una oportunidad única y que malo puede pasar si solamente somos nosotros los que vamos a escuchar sus secretos.

Ray, te desconozco – dijo Tyson – pero me agradas más ahora.

Entonces comencemos – Ray se acerco a Kai y comprobó que estuviera dormido.

Estoy listo – Tyson enfoco a Kai con la cámara.

Yo también estoy listo – suspiro Max – solo espero que esto no se salga de nuestras manos, porque lo podíamos pagar muy caro.

Kai nunca lo va a saber – dijo Tyson – así que no te preocupes.

Iniciare yo – hablo Ray – Kai, ¿nos consideras a nosotros como tus amigos?

Si, aunque a veces me desesperan.

¿Por qué te alejas de nosotros? – continuo Max

No lo sé, siempre me alejo de las personas a la que aprecio, es más fácil así.

¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que te pasa?

No sé, hablar no es lo mismo, me gusta guardar lo que pienso.

¿A quien consideras como tu mejor amigo? – dijo Tyson.

Tala

Ray se molesto con esta respuesta, creía que él era.

De los Bladebrakers ¿a quién soportas menos y por qué? – dijo Roberts que había llegado cuando comenzó el interrogatorio.

Daichi, porque parece un mono loco. No para de saltar, aunque Tyson también es muy fastidioso.

¿Qué haces Robert? – Tyson lo enfocaba, detrás de él estaban los demás miembros de su equipo.

Lo mismo que ustedes, así que no perdamos el tiempo y continuemos con esto

¿A qué le temías cuando eras niño? – pregunto Johnny con una sonrisa malévola. Esperaba que esta respuesta le sirviera más adelante para poder molestar a Kai.

A los payasos.

Todos comenzaron a reír, esto sí que no se lo esperaban. Llamando la atención de más personas que no tardaron en acercarse a ellos.

¿Dormías con algún muñeco de felpa? – Max tenía que hacer esta pregunta.

Si

¿Qué era?

Un osito

¿Tenía un nombre?

Señor BOBO

Las risas comenzaron cada vez a ser más fuerte.

¿Aun tienes al señor BOBO? – decía riendo Tyson.

si

Esto está mejor que la película que estaba viendo – susurró Eddy.

Que hacen chicos – decía Miguel que venía de la otra sala del avión.

Shhh – lo callaron los demás.

¿Sabes bailar? – pregunto Julia muy interesada.

Sí, pero no soy muy bueno.

¿Te gustan los dulces?

Si

¿Cuál es tu favorito?

El chocolate, aunque no lo como mucho porque me salen barros.

¿Sabes nadar o es porque tienes las piernas torcidas? – se burlaba Michael

Sé nadar y no tengo las piernas torcidas.

¿Por qué te ganó Tyson la final, si él era el cansado? – pregunto Raúl.

Me pareció injusto competir con él de esa manera, yo tenía la ventaja de no haber jugado antes de nuestro encuentro, así que le pedía a Brian y a Spencer que me ayudaran enfrentándose conmigo antes del encuentro.

Pero te enfrentaste a dos personas, tu si debes estar loco. Otros hubiesen aprovechado la ventaja – decía Rick.

Me gustan las cosas justas.

¿Cuándo cumples años? – pregunto Emily

9 de julio.

Dejemos de hacer preguntas tontas – se quejo Ming-Ming – hagamos preguntas más candentes.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

Hasta que piensa – dijo uno de los chicos.

Haber Kai dinos ¿Eres Virgen? – pregunto Graland.

La mirada de todos se concentro en el chico bicolor

--

-

-

Lo siento, hasta aquí le dejo. Creo que se me fue la inspiración. Pero en el siguiente capítulo se harán las demás preguntas que sugirieron. Es que me cuesta ponerles la respuesta.

Espero que le siga gustando la historia. Porque esta no va a terminar con el interrogatorio, Kai tendrá que desquitarse después de todos los que intervinieron. Que serán casi todos.

Dejen sus opiniones, preguntas y si pueden también las respuestas.

Gracias por su apoyo.

July.


	3. Invadiendo la intimidad

Capítulo 3

"Invadiendo la intimidad"

**--**

Dejemos de hacer preguntas tontas – se quejo Ming-Ming – hagamos preguntas más candentes.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

Hasta que piensa – dijo uno de los chicos.

Haber Kai ¿Eres Virgen? – pregunto Garland.

La mirada de todos se concentro en el chico bicolor.

No – respondió Kai.

Pero cómo es posible – Tyson hizo una toma del rosto de Kai, él veía relajado – si es un antisocial, quien se habrá fijado en él.

Lo sabía – dijeron algunos.

Ustedes que pensaban – la voz de uno de los rusos se escucho.

Spencer, Brian… hola – saludo Max nerviosamente

Haber, piensen un poco; Kai tiene 17 años, la edad donde las hormonas no se controlan fácilmente, es rico, tiene buen aspecto, su actitud de chico malo atrae a muchas mujeres incluso hombres que no dejan de acosarlo y ustedes le pregunta si es virgen, ¡que tontos! – se reía Brian.

¿Eres gay? – pregunto rápidamente Oliver.

No – respondió nuevamente Kai.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo a Oliver algo extraño.

Es que él – señalando a Bryan – dijo que era acosado por mujeres y hombres, yo quería salir de duda.

Chicos, nosotros solamente estamos platicando con Kai – hablo Tyson mientras escondía la cámara, antes de que le dijeran algo Blitzkrieg Boys – no se vayan a enojar.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Bryan – si no están haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?

No – dijeron algunos.

Para nada – respondió Rick

La verdad estamos haciendo algo incorrecto, deberíamos… – la conciencia de Ray lo estaba traicionando.

Mejor no digas nada, vimos lo que están haciendo – Bryan caminaba tranquilamente entre la multitud ahí reunida.

Y no van a decirnos nada por invadir la intimidad de Kai con preguntas que pueden comprometerlo e incluso humillarlo – Max estaba sorprendido.

Por qué deberíamos – contesto Spencer – mientras a mí no me molesten, yo no tengo ningún problema.

Y además también queremos saber los secretitos de Kai – dijo Bryan tomando el lugar que había sido de Kenny, que al verlo cerca prefirió por su seguridad ponerse atrás de Ray.

El silencio reino por un momento. La actitud de los rusos sorprendía a todos.

Bueno, continuaremos con esto o que – se quejaba Johnny – yo no tengo todo su tiempo.

Si, ya se estaba poniendo bueno – dijo Emily.

Sin perder más tiempo Enrique pregunto

¿Kai, recuerdas como fue tu primera vez?

Si

¿Cómo pasó? – la curiosidad de todos aumentaba.

Estaba en primer año de secundaria y comencé a salir con una chica de tercero, un día que no estaban sus padres en su casa me llamo para que fuera a verla. Al principio solo nos estábamos besando pero sentíamos la necesidad de ir más allá de unas simples caricias. Después…

Qué más, que paso – dijeron algunos de los presentes.

Ella me pidió que subiéramos a su habitación y yo no pude negarme ante tal oferta. Aunque al principio no tenía una idea de lo que estaba haciendo fue una grata experiencia.

En la primera vez suele pasar eso, aunque en mi caso yo ya me había preparado – hablo Robert con mucho orgullo.

Claro, porque no tiene mucho que sucedió – Johnny no perdería la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo.

¿A qué edad tenias cuando tuviste tu primera relación sexual? – pregunto tímidamente Miguel.

13 años

¿Y ella? – dijo Lee

15

No puede ser, debe estar mintiendo. Estuvo con una chica mayor que él – decía con envidia Michael – y en su casa.

¿Ella era tu novia? – dijo Raúl

No, solo salíamos.

¿Qué paso con esa chica? – hablo Emily

No la vuelto a ver desde que regrese a Japón para el primer torneo.

¿Has estado con más mujeres? – pregunto Brooklyn

Si

¿Qué métodos te gusta usar? – lo cuestionaba Crusher.

Depende de la situación y de la persona con la que este.

¿Te has enamorado antes? – dijo Mathilda

No

¿Qué te gusta de una chica? – pregunto Ming-Ming

Que tengan un carácter fuerte, que sea independiente, inteligente, agradable y porque no también atractiva.

Algo más – decía Tyson mientras enfocaba con la cámara a las chicas que estaban presentes – creo que todas ustedes quedan descartadas.

Que gracioso – Julia le dio un golpe en la cabeza, mientras Mariah lo empujaba.

Solo era una broma, que agresivas son ustedes.

¿Quien te gustaba cuando era niño? – reanudo el interrogatorio Daichi.

Mi maestra de jardín. Era muy linda.

Hay que tierno – dijo Mathilda

¿Quién es tu amor platónico? – Claude pregunto lo primero que vino a su mente.

La tenista María Sharapova.

¿Cuál de las chicas que juegan beyblade te parece sexy? – dijo Julia esperando ser ella.

Mariam, aunque no haya participado en este torneo.

Este comentario molesto a Max, quien no pudo disimular su enojo.

¿Les mira el trasero a las chicas? – dijo Eddy

A veces

¿Te masturbas pensando en alguien? – pregunto el pervertido de Enrique.

No tengo la necesidad, si puedo estar con alguien.

Que fanfarrón – dijeron algunos.

¿Has leído alguna vez el kamasutra o alguna otra cosa de esa índole? – hablo Rick

No lo he leído, pero si sé que es.

¿Has visto películas xxx? – dijo Michael con gran interés.

Sí, pero por equivocación.

¿Cómo que por equivocación? – preguntaron varios al mismo tiempo.

Estaba aburrido, así que encendí la televisión para ver si encontraba algo bueno, pero en más de 200 canales no encontré nada, decidí ver una película en el DVD. Había una pila de videos, tome el primero que decía "Encuentros cercanos" y lo puse. Imaginé que era sobre extraterrestres, pero como avanzaba la historia me di cuenta de que se trataba de otro tipo de encuentros, así que mejor salí a caminar. Esas escenas eran demasiado fuertes.

¿Y de quien era esa película? – pregunto Bryan, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Solo lo hizo para hacer enojar a un amigo.

De Spencer

Esa película no era mía – grito Spencer – era de Tala. Ya se los he dicho mil veces. ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

Los demás comenzaron a reír.

Y si no borras esa parte – amenazaba Spencer a Tyson – juro que te mato.

¿Cuál es la situación más vergonzosa que recuerdas?

Iba caminando por la calle y que se me ocurre cerrar los ojos por un instante, de repente me resbale con un charco de agua y caí al suelo sin poder meter las manos. Había muchas personas a mí alrededor que comenzaron a reír. Me levante como si nada hubiese pasado pero mi pantalón quedo mojado como si no hubiese podido aguantar las ganas de ir al baño.

Todos soltaron una gran carcajada al imaginar la escena.

Pero a quien se le ocurre cerrar los ojos mientras camina – se burlaba Tyson.

De repente Kai comenzó a moverse asustando a todos…

--

-

Lo sé es pésimo, lo siento fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Escribir las respuestas no fue fácil, ya que quise apegarme al personaje.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, que me animaron a seguir y es la primera vez que actualizo una historia en menos de una semana. Rompí record.

Espero sus quejas, sugerencias, comentarios y preguntas.


	4. Subconsciente

Capítulo 4

"Subconsciente"

-

De repente Kai comenzó a moverse asustando a todos. Algunos de ellos por su seguridad se fueron a esconderse detrás de unos asientos.

¡Qué hacemos! – Kenny estaba muy nervioso.

Yo me voy de aquí – Tyson guardo rápidamente la cámara, no permitiría que nadie se la quitara, ya que la grabación le serviría para humillar a Kai en el futuro.

Porque te hice caso – le decía Max – yo no quiero morir joven.

Shhh, tranquilos – Bryan trataba de calmarlos – él solo se está acomodando. Dejen de llorar como niñitas, Kai sigue dormido.

¿Seguro? – preguntaron algunos.

Pero que miedosos son todos ustedes – Spencer se burlaba de ellos, ya que él seguía en el mismo lugar.

¡Qué extraño! – Bryan observaba a Kai con detenimiento – por lo regular Kai se despierta con el menor ruido. Debió tomar algo para dormir.

Todos se acercaron nuevamente.

Falsa alarma – Tyson saco la cámara, al parecer tendría más oportunidades de seguir humillando a Kai.

Que susto, por un momento creí que Kai nos mataría – Max trataba de recuperar su aliento.

No quiero ni pensar en lo que nos hará él, si descubre lo que estamos haciendo – dijo Ray.

Debemos ser más cuidadosos – hablo Julia seriamente – traten de no reírse… fuerte.

Si quieren saber lo que Kai les haría, porque no le preguntan – propuso Robert

Les haría, no querrás decir "nos haría" ya que tú también estas participando – le recordó Enrique.

Y quien le pregunta – dijo Lee

Yo no – respondió Rick

No puedo creer que sean tan miedosos – dijo nuevamente Spencer.

A ver, si eres tan valiente, porque no se lo preguntas - le dijo Johnny.

Kai, ¿Qué harías si sabes que te preguntamos cosas muy, pero muy privadas? – Spencer hablo fuerte para que todos escucharan.

Yo no diría nada – fue su respuesta.

Algunos suspiraron de alivio.

Imagine que él diría que nos castigaría o peor aun nos mataría – dijo Max

Kai no es tan malo como parece – hablo Oliver.

El típico chico que sólo aparenta ser rudo – dijo Raúl de manera burlona.

Se equivocan, cuando Kai se enoja es mejor no estar cerca de él – Bryan los interrumpió – una vez intentamos leer su diario y no querrán saber lo que nos hizo.

Pero él acaba de decir que no – Tyson se veía algo confundido por las palabras del ruso.

Diría nada – a completo la idea Ray

No que no haría nada – dijeron los demás

Estamos metidos en un Gran Problema – Tyson con cuidado enfoco a todos, necesitaba evidencia de que no fue el único que participo.

¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Daichi.

Decirle la verdad – dijo Mathilda – tal vez nos entienda.

Creo que esa sea NO es una buena idea – intervino Michael.

No se preocupen – Emily se acerco a Kai para observarlo con detenimiento – Kai no se va a enterar de nada de lo que ha pasado aquí.

Pero si al despertar recuerda que le estábamos haciendo preguntas – Ming-Ming estaba muy preocupada ya que había sido su idea de hacerle a Kai preguntas más comprometedoras.

No lo creo – hablo Emily con un tono serio – él se encuentra profundamente dormido y solo su subconsciente está trabajando por eso nos dice todo lo que le preguntamos, recuerden que el cerebro humano es un órgano muy complejo que aunque estemos dormidos no deja de funcionar…

Al grano por favor – Rick interrumpió a su compañera, ya que sabía que podía tardar mucho con sus breves explicaciones.

Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que el subconsciente es un estado mental que el individuo en este caso Kai, no puede controlar. No es consciente de lo que está pasando a su alrededor, ya que la mente subconsciente no piensa, no razona. Actúa por instinto a emociones básicas.

Más claro ni el agua – decía un confundido Claude.

En otras palabras – intervino Kenny – La mente consciente es el sitio donde tienen lugar el razonamiento y el pensamiento. Esta analiza información y datos, y actúa como guardián de la puerta hacia el subconsciente, donde quedan almacenados los recuerdos,…

Me quedo con la explicación de Emily – dijo Mystel interrumpiendo a Kenny.

Vaya que son lentos – Spencer se estaba desesperado – para que lo entienda, él se encuentra dormido, cuando despierte no recordara nada porque en estos momentos solo estamos hablando con un Kai inconsciente, que solo responde a lo que le preguntemos.

Bueno, sigo sin entender, pero que importa aprovechemos este momento – Tyson observaba en la pantalla de la cámara la última escena – a ver en que nos quedamos.

En cual había sido la situación más vergonzosa que recuerda

Si quieren humillarlo más pregúntele su verdadero nombre – les dijo Bryan.

¿Que no se llama Kai? – le pregunto Eddy

Sí, pero es gracioso cuando lo dice con sus demás nombres – contesto SpencerObtenido de "es./wiki/Subconsciente"

¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? – pregunto Kevin

Kai Alexander Frederick Nikolaiev Hiwatari

¡Que!

Puedes repetirlo otra vez – dijo Tyson que se había distraído por un momento.

Kai Alexander Frederick Nikolaiev Hiwatari

Quien lo diría, siempre pensé que su nombre era demasiado corto, pero ahora se pasa de grande y exagerado – hablo Garland.

Se los dije – comento Bryan tratando de aguantar la risa – cuando nos enteramos, nos hizo jurar que jamás se lo diríamos a nadie.

Y cumplimos – agrego Spencer – ya que fue él quien lo dijo.

Lo bueno que son sus amigos – dijo Mariah.

Sigamos con esto, al parecer hay muchas cosas que Kai, digo Alexander Frederick y ya no me acuerdo los demás nombres oculta. A ver quien tiene otra pregunta – decía Michael.

Yo, yo – grito Tyson – Kai ¿Tienes algún sobrenombre?

Si

¿Cuál o cuáles?

Káiser, Phenix, hielo, hielito, amargado, señor frío, insensible, antisocial, cosita, pushi…

¿Por qué Pushi? – dijo Gari

Cuando tenía cuatro años no podía pronunciar el nombre del famoso escritor Pushkin

Ja, ja, ja – la risa de algunos se oyó.

¿Y quién te decía cosita? – pregunto Mathilda.

Mi mamá.

Di algo que nunca se lo hayas dicho a nadie por qué es muy vergonzoso de contar – dijo Brooklyn

Nunca le diría a nadie que cuando tenía tres años me gustaba ver Barney hasta llegue a cantar alguna de sus canciones.

Esto sí que jamás lo vi venir – decía un estupefacto Bryan – Kai ha cometido peores estupideces que yo.

Por más que trato de imaginarlo cantando no puedo – dijo Ray.

No entiendo por qué se burla de mí cuando menciono este tipo de programas – decía un indignado Max – si el también los veía.

Bueno él tenía tres años, en cambio tú los sigues viendo – Rick no podía contener la risa

Solo de imaginar a Kai cantando "Te quiero yo y tu a mí" hace que me muera de risa – se burlaba Johnny – nunca pensé que Kai me haría reír.

Y tú como sabes de esa canción – le pregunto Enrique.

Tengo una sobrinita que ve ese programa – respondió algo nervioso – además las preguntas no son para mí.

A nadie le importa si eras también fan de ese programa, mejor sigamos con el interrogatorio – dijo Roberts.

--

-

Ya no tengo buenas preguntas para seguir humillando, digo cuestionando a Kai, lo siento. Creo que mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones y aun no pienso cual sería forma en que debe de vengarse.

Lo del nombre de Kai se me ocurrió porque leí un artículo sobre el principie Guillermo y ahí descubrí que varios miembros de la familia real tienen mas de cuatro nombres que ni combinan y lo de Barney es que odio ese programa y si lo llegue a ver fue por mi adorado hermano.

Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier sugerencia, queja, aclaración o comentario será bien recibido.


	5. Discusión

Capítulo 5

"Discusión"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Que otras cosas humillantes nos oculta Kai – decía con malicia Tyson.

Algo más humillante que ver ese tonto programa, no lo creo – interrumpió Garland – con razón no se lo ha contado a nadie.

Debe tener más secretos vergonzosos escondidos – dijo Johnny – él no es tan perfecto como muchos piensan.

Cualquiera que te oyera, pensaría que estás celos de Kai – Julia se burlaba del pelirrojo.

Cállate – Johnny la miro con enojo – yo celoso de Kai, por favor. Soy mejor que él.

Ni en tus sueños – le dijo Emily

Pero que les pasa a las mujeres que se vuelven locas por un chico que ni siquiera se digna en hablarles.

Mejor cierra la boca – Mariah lo amenazo.

Johnny iba a contestarle pero Robert intervino justo a tiempo.

Basta, sigamos con esto – grito Roberts

Y quien te nombro jefe aquí – le dijo Lee

Les recuerdo que están en mi avión y que yo estoy pagando todo en este viaje – le respondió

Pues nadie te lo pidió – hablo Claude

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir.

Deténgase ya – dijo Mathilda – la violencia no lleva a nada.

Nadie pidió tu opinión – dijo Tyson.

Si siguen así Kai puede despertar y no podremos seguir con esto y aun pero Hilary puede venir y echar a perder esta pequeña charla – hablo Mariah.

Eso no sería lo peor – interrumpió Spencer.

¿Que sería lo peor? – le pregunto Miguel

Tala – dijo Bryan – aunque no lo parezca estos dos son buenos amigos.

¿Y por cierto donde esta Hilary? – pregunto Mystel

Creo que ella está con mi abuelo en la sección de primera clase, así que de seguro él le debe estar platicando de cuando era pequeño y los viejos tiempos, ya conocen como son las personas mayores – decía Tyson.

Solo diré una cosa más – volvió hablar Spencer – si alguien vuelve a interrumpir se las vera conmigo. ¿Quedo claro?

Si – dijeron la mayoría.

Continuemos entonces – dijo tranquilamente el ruso.

Quien tiene una buena pregunta – hablo Tyson mientras enfocaba la cámara.

Yo – dijo Daichi y miró a Kai para preguntarle – ¿Has mojado la cama antes?

Qué clase de pregunta es esa – le dijo Max al pequeño pelirrojo.

Shhh, cállate deja oír lo que dice – comento Garland

Si – respondió Kai.

No soy el único – gritaba Daichi emocionado – no soy él único.

Unos comenzaron a reír.

Que – decía el pequeño – no me digan que a ustedes nunca les ha pasado.

Todos guardaron silencio y ahora el que se reía era Daichi.

Y ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que paso? – le pregunto Brooklyn a Kai.

La semana pasada

¿Sufres de incontinencia? – pregunto sorprendido Max.

No

Pero ¿cómo fue que mojaste la cama la semana pasada?

Tire una lata de soda mientras veía una película.

¿De pequeño te chupabas el dedo? – dijo Kenny

No que yo recuerde.

Esto sonara pervertido, pero quiero saberlo – dijo Enrique para no variar – ¿cuánto mide – tocio un poco antes de continuar – tú masculinidad?

Que pregunta es esa – grito Julia apenada.

Las chicas al escuchar la pregunta se pusieron rojas.

No lo sé – fue la respuesta de Kai

Yo quería saberlo – se quejo Enrique pero al ver que todos lo miraban extraño – es que solo quería comparar… pero es de tamaño normal…

Cállate – gritaron las chicas que seguían rojas.

¿Has llorado? – pregunto Mariah, para sacar de su cabeza la pregunta anterior.

Si

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste?

En el lago Baikal.

Los bladebreaker recordaron aquel momento en que Kai los enfrento para robarles sus bestias pero al final la amistad pudo derrotar el poder de Black Dranzer. Esto hizo que Ray se sintiera mal.

No recuerdo que él haya llorado – dijo Tyson.

Ni, yo – comento Max.

No creen, que ya nos hayamos excedido con esto – dijo Ray tímidamente – deberíamos pararlo.

Vamos, ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse – le contesto Michael.

Es que… es que – Ray comenzaba a sentirse mal por las confesiones que su amigo hacia. Jamás se imagino que la situación se saldría de control, ya que él si estaba interesado en conocer más a de Kai para entender su extraña actitud, pero no quería invadir su intimidad con preguntas más privadas.

Debiste detenernos cuando pudiste – le dijo Tyson.

-- -- -- --

Perdón nuevamente pero como voy a salir de vacaciones con mi familia, no sé cuando pueda conectarme o actualizar, así quise subir este pequeño capitulo.

Gracias por las preguntas que dejaron son geniales, por lo que el interrogatorio continuara.

Cuando regrese tendre listo el siguiente capítulo de esta y otras historias que me han pedido.


End file.
